Fairy of a Phantom
by DestinyJoyHope
Summary: A young fairy appears in Neverland, but every talents she chooses turns to ruins. Her new found friends discover a mysterious ghost boy, and they must solve how he's connected to her. Can they do it before the fairies deem her useless?
1. A Talent Unknown

_Nothing._

I knew nothing. I blinked, focusing my vision, and a tree came into focus. A glittery woman with sparkly floated out with a smile.

"Hello." She smiled. "How are you?"

I stared blankly at her. Slowly, I stood up, dark hair falling around my face. "I-I think I'm fine."

There were smiling faces everywhere. I was slightly creeped out; why were they staring?

"Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here. I'm glad you're alright." The woman said flying over, touching my wings. I jumped up, and my wings fluttered. I easily slipped back on the ground.

"You're very talented, but we should find your specialty." She said.

I glanced around me, and mushroom pedestals appeared. Each one had a different item: a snowflake, a flower, a snowball, a water droplet, a hammer, and a whirlwind. I walked around, and looked at the hammer. I picked it up, and it fell apart. Surprised, I dropped it. I touched the whirlwind, and it blew up into dust. I walked towards the snowflake, but once I was in range, it melted.

"Take your time," the sparkling woman said. I nodded, but I was getting worried. I picked up the light, but it dimmed into darkness.

The other fairies began to whisper. "Is she a mistake?"

I flushed into a bright red. I stared at the flower, but the moment I laid eyes on it, it died. The only thing left was a water droplet. I nervously walked over, and I picked it up. It slipped out of my hands and splashed all over my dress.

"There's nothing left," a blonde one gasped. "Nothing."

I was ready to cry. I looked up at the woman, and I could sense she had doubts about me now.

"Has this ever happened before?" I asked with pleading eyes.

"I never had seen this before," the woman said.

"So I'm a failure?" I asked.

"No, just special," she replied. But I could see she was lying. "How about you just follow the others around? I'm sure you'll see which one sparks your interest the most, and we'll find your talent."

"I'll take her around today," a fairy in a short green dress invited.

"Go on," the woman said. I jumped up and flew towards the blonde fairy.

"Hi! My name's Tinker Bell. I'm a tinker fairy, and I make pots, containers, and other little inventions to help the other talents. What should I call you?" Tinker Bell asked.

"Me? Well…" I rubbed my arm. "I think you should call me Skylar."


	2. A Basket and a Race

"So you just make baskets and other do-dads to help other talents? Pretty cool," I said, watching Tinker Bell weave a basket.

"Really? At first I thought it was the most boring thing in the world until I saw some really cool things I can do," Tinker Bell said. "So, how's your basket?"

I held up a stick formed basket poking out everywhere, holes in every area. "I think I can make bird nests."

Tinker Bell giggled, but then it suddenly fell apart. "Or not." I smiled at Tinker Bell and we burst out laughing.

"It's a good nest; you just need something sticky… Like tree sap!" Tinker Bell said.

"Yeah, I don't think tinkering is my talent." I said, brushing the twigs away.

"Well, there are plenty more talents to choose from," Tinker Bell said.

"Sure!" I ran out, and flew into the sky. "What are we waiting for?"

"I have an idea on what to try next," Tinker Bell followed and grabbed my hand.

-line break-

"Fast-flying fairy?" I asked, watching a dark haired fairy zoom around the autumn leaves causing them to fall off. "Isn't that for only very special fairies?"

"We're all special, even the tinkers, dust fairies, fast flying fairies, we all have our part. We just need to find yours," Tinker Bell said.

"But what if I don't have one?" I asked.

"Prilla thought the same thing, but she found her talent soon enough," Tinker Bell responded simply. "Vidia!"

The fast-flying fairy, Vidia, skidded to a stop in front of us. "Hey, dear. Are you here to test my talent?"

"I'm here to try," I said hopefully. "If you teach me."

"Fast-flying fairies control wind, pollinating, and racing. I'm the one who brought you here, yet you destroyed everything you touched," Vidia said. "How could you be a fast-flyer?"

"I do NOT destroy everything I touch!" I sputtered.

"Then are you ready for a little race?" Vidia challenged.

"It's on!" I snapped. "Fly past you later, Tink!"

Before Tinker Bell could react, a burst of strong wind went past her and then all she saw were leaves ripped from the trees.

-line break-

"Ha!" Vidia whipped around the trees, and more leaves flew off.

"Oh, we started? I thought you were just warming up," I teased, pushing myself faster, weaving through the braches. "Finish line at the edge of autumn?"

"K, newbie," Vidia winked. The faster we moved through the forest, more leaves flew off the trees. As I flew between two branches, Vidia flew past me, knocking a leaf off. It flew at me, and I threw it off. I saw something large and brown.

"Crap!" I heard a _crack!_ and someone screaming before I realized it was me. My vision blurred, and the last thing I heard was a few voices of worry and panic.


	3. Bad News, Cute Boys

"Skylar?"

I groaned, not wanting to get up.

"Skylar, are you okay?"

_Why are you asking me that? _Then I remembered. I shot up, but my left arm wasn't there to support me.

"Slow down!" A fairy in a white outfit warned. "You hit a tree, and your arm broke. But you'll be fine, it's just I've never seen an arm heal so quickly. You'll probably be out this afternoon!"

"Great!" I cheered.

"But," the nursing fairy held up a cautionary finger.

"Dang," I said. "What's the bad news?"

"I want you to be more careful. It's a bit dangerous for a young fairy like you to challenge an experienced fairy like Vidia." She said.

"I would've won," I stuck my tongue out.

"Wisp thought the same thing, but she ended up getting trapped in a fire challenging Vidia."

I rolled my eyes. "So no more fast-flying for me?"

"Afraid not. Luckily, there are many more talents." She smiled warmly.

-line break-

The nursing fairy was right. My arm somehow completely healed by the afternoon, so I got to see Tinker Bell after words

"Skylar!" She hugged me tightly.

"Can't- Breath!" I gasped. Tinker Bell let go.

"Why are you out so early? I thought you broke your arm!" Tinker Bell said.

"I did," I snickered at her confused face. "Let's say my arm heals faster than others. What's next?"

"There are other talents, but you showed Vidia who's boss," Tinker Bell winked.

"I got banned from being a fast flyer," I interrupted. "The nursing fairy claimed I was too 'clumsy'."

"You're not clumsy! You would've won," Tinker Bell sighed. "You know, if you didn't slam into a tree."

"I only slammed into a tree because all the leaves were blocking my view." I answered.

"What do you want to try next?" Tinker Bell asked.

"To be honest, I think we're done for today." I said. "Horribly weaving a basket and slamming into a tree should really let me take a break for the rest of the day."

-line break-

I rolled around in bed that night, sleeping over at Tinker Bell's place for the night. If the talent symbols said I was a mistake, what chance did I have with anything else?

I probably had my best chance at fast-flying, but the universe said no.

I sighed, staring at the ceiling. I hopped out of bed, and stared at the moon.

I looked back at Tinker Bell, and decided to explore.

-line break-

I flew past the oak tree I slammed into, with the border. Wintery snow lay like blankets on the other side.

No one told me much about the winter side, so I inched closer. It was chilly, but I could only feel the rush of adventure.

"Hello?" I called. I was surprised at the clear line of red, yellow, orange, brown colorful autumn into simple and beautiful winter.

I jumped in, feeling the cool breeze. I was cold, but I could get used to it. I pushed my black hair out of my face, and ran through the snow.

-line break-

"There you are!" Tinker Bell said. "I was wondering where you went."

"Just exploring! I can take care of myself. Did you know how fun it is flying through leafless trees?" I smiled in awe. "The Winter Woods is truly magical."

"_You_ went FLYING in Winter Woods?" Tinker Bell gaped.

"Yeah, doesn't everyone else fly there?" I asked.

"Only winter fairies, like my sister Periwinkle." Tinker Bell explained. "I know that for a fact. If a Warm Season fairies try to fly in the Winter Woods, their wings freeze and break. If Winter Fairies tried to fly in warm seasons, their wings melt. And there's no cure for a broken wing."

"My wings are fine," I fluttered my wings, testing them out. "Yeah, they're okay."

"But how?" Tinker stared at wings as if they were the answer to all of Pixie Hollow's mysteries.

"Don't ask me," I replied. "I'm clueless." ;)

-line break-

"Okay, sugar cake, let's test your gardening skills," Rosetta said.

"Okay," I got up and directed the tulip bulbs. "Go underground."

The bulbs looked at me, and they started racing around in circles. I reached for one, but it toppled over stopped moving.

"Did I just kill it?" I looked over to Rosetta.

"Oh, um… Don't worry about that." Rosetta reassured.

"I _do_ destroy everything I touch," I sat down.

"Sweet pea, there are other talents! Silvermist, Iridessa, Fawn, they all still have things to teach you!" Rosetta encouraged.

"I've been with Iridessa already. I blinded her for about an hour." I snapped. "Somehow I directed a

"Let's go see Fawn," Rosetta dragged me along.

-line break-

"Skylar, just watch me." Fawn said, petting a bird. She jumped out of a nest with the baby bird watching. She started moving her arms as if she was flapping. The bird copied, and it flew out of the nest.

"That's amazing! I'll try it," I said. A little blue bird sat in the nest. I smiled warmly at the bird, and it scrunched down. "C'mon little guy."

The bird tweeted in fear. I glanced at Fawn for assistance.

"Go on," she said. I bit my tongue, and reached my hand out to the little bird.

"Ow!" I recoiled as the bite mark glowed a bright red.

"Are you okay?" Fawn asked, grabbing my hand.

"Yeah, it's fine." I said, pulling my hand out of her grasp.

"I don't understand. You didn't do anything to aggravate the little fella." Fawn said.

"Crossing animal talent off my list." I said. "Okay, water talent."

-line break-

"Don't EVER get your wings wet, even if you're a water talent. If they get wet, you can't fly." Silvermist cautioned.

"I should be careful. Flying is the only thing I'm good at," I sighed.

"Don't worry," Silvermist said, dipping her hand in the water. "Just pick up a droplet and put it on the web."

I dipped my hand into the water, lifted up a water droplet, but it slipped out of my hand. I lifted another, but it slipped out of my hand.

"Skylar!" Silvermist grabbed my soaking wet hands. "You're not a water talent."

"I'm nothing aren't I?" I shouted, more to myself than Silvermist. "When I make things, they fall apart. When I fly and create winds, I crash. When I try to teach birds how to fly, they try to kill me. When I try to shine light at dawn, I blind three fairies. When I pick up water, I splash!"

"Calm down!" Silvermist said.

"No! I'm nobody, and all of Pixie Hollow knows it," I cried.

"Skylar!" Silvermist grabbed my arm. "You are NOT a nobody. Every fairy has their part."

"I'll see you later. I'm taking a fly." I flew off, trying to wipe away my tears.

-line break-

I flew straight through the border to the Winter Woods. It didn't matter if my wings broke anymore. If I didn't have a talent, then what was my purpose?

"Hey!" I looked up, and a white-haired sparrowman crashed into me.

"Sorry!" I grabbed the scrolls, and looked at the guy I just knocked out of the air.

"Hi. My name's Rin. I'm a glacier-talent. I freeze lakes, ponds, and a pretty good ice-skater, if I do say so myself." He introduced.

"My name's Skylar. I don't really have a talent." I blushed, and passed him his scrolls. "If you're freezing lakes, what do you need scrolls for?"

"To draw designs," He opened one, and swirls and other designs were on the scroll.

"Pretty," I complimented. "I tried fast flying, water, animal, tinker, and light talent, but it's hopeless."

"You're a warm weather fairy?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I have no idea on how my wings don't break, so don't ask." I said.

"I'll see you around, Skylar." He waved good-bye and flew in the other direction.

I flew away with a huge smile on my face.


	4. A Doggie Mix-Up

"Autumn in the Mainland! How exciting!" Rosetta gushed. "Painting leaves, cool breeze…"

"Trying out my leaf painting invention!" Tinker Bell pulled out a spray thingy, and turned it on.

"Everybody down!" I grabbed Rosetta, and the paint began to rain. After the storm, I got up, looking at my dandelion dress. It was red, yellow, and orange.

"Sorry," Tinker Bell apologized. "I have to fix some bugs now."

She flew off before I could strangle her. "Darling, I thought you needed a new outfit. Let's go see Bobbin."

-line break-

"You look great," Rin complimented. I smiled, and brushed my white dress. It was plain and simple: a short white dress, black flats, and a neon green necklace.

"Drop the act," I teased. "Every one of my friends are going to the Mainland; Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Fawn, Iridessa, Rosetta, and Vidia."

"Aren't I your friend? I'm not going to Mainland," Rin asked in mock hurt.

"Sorry, it's just… Maybe, with a small bit of hope, if I can go to the Mainland, I'd be able to find who I am. Where I came from, and to see if I'm not a mistake of nature, to prove I'm not some freaky mutation." I sighed.

"And you can't go because…"

"Here's what the Minster of Autumn said: 'Sorry, but you're not needed. Your lack of talent and magic isn't required for making autumn.'" I traced my finger in the snow, drawing a dude in a leaf outfit getting eaten by a hawk. "It's painting leaves and such, how much talent do you NEED? I have enough talent to hold a paint brush!"

"I know you do," Rin reassured. "And I have a plan."

I looked at him, so he started tracing his finger in the snow, drawing a diagram. I grinned mischievously at his plan.

-line break-

"Are you sure this will work?" I asked.

"About sixty percent," he said.

"What!? You said you were sure!"

"No, you asked me if this was going to work. I simply smiled at the image of you crashing, not a reassuring nod." He responded. He let go of the launcher, and I shot off like a rocket. Down the hill I went, and the ramp flew me out of the Winter Woods and into autumn, where the birds were taking off with supplies. The sled flew into a basket full of paints in jars, and the bird flying it barely noticed me because of the weight load. I peeked out, and when no one was looking, I dumped the broken sled. I brushed off the remaining bits off my dress, and hung out.

I could hardly believe it. I was heading to the Mainland.

-Line Break-

The basket landed, and I peeked over the edge. Everyone took no notice of the basket, and the bird seems like it was too tired to notice a small fairy hop out of a basket.

"Skylar?" I turned, and saw Fawn. "What are you doing here?"

"Shh!" I covered Fawn's mouth. "Okay, I snuck out of Pixie Hollow. But don't tell the Minister of Fall, or he'll kick me out."

Fawn nodded, and I let go. "But why sneak here? It's autumn, and there are other fairies back at Pixie Hollow-"

"It's to see what I could do." I interrupted. "Maybe I could figure out how to find powers no one has ever seen before."

"Well," Fawn shrugged, and sighed at my pleading face. "Fine, I'll cover for you."

"Yes!" I pumped my fists in victory.

"But if I get accused of anything, I'm denying it."

"Fair enough." I replied.

"Fawn!" a voice cried out. It was Bobble.

"What happened!?" Fawn asked, touching his slimey body.

"Dog- big- teeth- green," he panted.

"A big green dog?" Fawn asked.

-line break-

**The Time of Danny is here!**

"Danny, it's like a ghost town here," Tucker said. "And by that, I mean there's no activity."

"A night where I can get eight hours of sleep? That's a surprise," Danny yawned, with a blue mist escaping. "Dang it! There's a ghost somewhere at the park."

"We'll be there ASAP, Danny." Sam replied.

-line break-

Fawn and I ran outside, and a green dog was attacking all the birds and supplies.

"Fawn! We need you! Can you control that dog?" Iridessa asked, barely taking notice of me.

"I'll do my best," Fawn said, flying away.

"Skylar?" Iridessa calmed down enough to notice me.

"What kind of dog is out there?" I questioned.

"A green one. Huge, monstrous, destroying everything. Angry, that's why we're hoping Fawn, the best there is, to calm him down."

"Uh…" I ran out. Sure enough, there was a huge green dog destroying fall. The dog was drooling on everything, jumping on paint jars, chewing up the baskets, chasing the birds that are supposed to bring us back home away. Fawn Wasn't too hot on calming the dog down, and by the looks of it, she's probably making angrier. Finally, the dog ended up swiping her away.

Panic time. After the greatest animal talent was simply swiped away by a dog, everyone saw it as hopeless.

Hopelessness. It's pretty much the biggest word in my book. But I couldn't let it go. I flew straight up to a many mutt.

"Yo! Stop!" I demanded, and the dog actually acknowledged my presence by snarling at me. It wasn't the greatest reaction, but at least he wasn't trying to chew my arm off. "Hey, stop destroying everything and actually get what you're looking for or whatever? What do you need, food, a toy, your owner, anger management classes?"

The dog suddenly shrank into a less menacing size. The fairies and sparrow men looked at me like I was crazy. But then they suddenly scrambled, flew away into hiding places.

The dog happily barked because a huge boy with snow-white hair and glowing green eyes was starting at me.

-line break-

_No One's POV_

Danny couldn't believe it. A small puny fairy just managed to calm down Cujo, and she was the size someone could swallow. A shocked expression spread over the fairy's face, and she bolted off, knocking over even more baskets.

Danny checked out the remains of what Cujo destroyed. It was little contraptions of the sort, broken baskets, and all of that whatnot.

"Huh,"


	5. Dangerous Decisions

"Fall is destroyed! What are we supposed to do?" the Minister of Autumn cried.

"Redleaf, something drew that dog to the campsite." The Queen said.

"That thing is NOT a dog! If it was, Fawn would've been able to stop it!" Fairy Mary cried. "Ten tinker fairies in the infirmary! Tinker Bell broke her hammer, and the thing destroyed everything!"

"This is the first time something like that dog ever destroyed fall. I know know why. That mistake of a fairy Skylar lured him here! I told her not to come, but she had to!" The Minster of Autumn shouted.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to…" the Queen responded.

"But she did! I'm serious, Clarion. If she can destroy fall, then she needs to go," the Minister of Autumn said.

"I have to agree with Redleaf, Clarion. If we have another vicious attack, someone might break their wing." Fairy Mary said.

Outside of the meeting room, I listened to how they were going to get rid of me.

-line break-

"They're lying!" Rin shouted.

"Rin, they're not lying," I said. "I really do think I attracted that dog."

"Just because they said so? You're going nuts, Skylar." Rin replied ready to fly straight to the Minister.

"I'm not," I grabbed his hand. "I know I'm not animal talent. It's obvious. But I know I was getting through that dog… He knew what I was talking about, I know he trusted me, and I'm positive that he was after something like me. When I was sent back home, I discovered there were no attacks like that. Not even from hawks."

"But Skylar, it wasn't on purpose. They can't just throw you away," Rin begged, having his other hand slip over mine.

I sighed, pulling my hands away. "You don't understand."

"I will if you explain it to me," Rin smiled.

"It's confusing," I flew off faster than the wind.

-line break-

"Stupid dog," I muttered to myself, landing. I was in the middle of autumn, and punched a tree. I shook my red hand, and realized I got ten splinters.

"Have a problem?" a male voice asked as I was plucking out the wood from my hand. The sparrow man had messy raven blue hair, icy blue eyes, and was wearing a blue oufit.

"No, I'm fine," I snapped.

"Considering you just punched a poison oak, I think you're lying," the sparrow man concluded, and I gasped and looked at my hand. "Kidding. My name's Kellen, water talent."

"Skylar." I replied.

"Are you that fairy-"

"I'm the fairy with no talent and destroyed fall." I interrupted.

"I was going to say the one who can travel through the winter woods without breaking her wings," Kellen gave a weak smile. "I wasn't going to acknowledge that fact."

"Oh," I blushed. "Sorry."

"No problem." Kellen said. I beamed at him.


	6. Look Alikes

"So, Kellen," I said. "What's being a water talent like?"

"Wet," he smiled. "Not too wet, but I'd say mildly moist."

"No way, Dip Sherlock." I rolled my eyes. I've known him for a week now, and got his personality down. He's sarcastic a lot, and somewhat shy and clumsy.

"Hey, look it's almost sunset," He pointed out.

"What?" I flew up, and I could see it. "Kellen, I totally forgot. I'm supposed to meeting up with my other friend, Rin."

"Who's he?" Kellen asked.

"He's a glacier sparrow man. A winter fairy." I said, but then an idea popped in my head. "Hey, I've got a great idea. You should meet him!"

"I don't know," he shrugged."I've never been to the border."

"I bet you're terrified," I challenged, knowing he wouldn't turn it down. I was right.

"No way! Let's go," he said, and I grabbed his hand, which was slightly shaking in fear, and we flew to the border.

-line break-

I landed, used to the chill of Autumn and Winter meeting. Kellen was not. "Is it always this freezing here?"

"What did you think? It's winter, Kellen." I rolled my eyes. "Rin!"

A snow ball flew past my head. "As mature as always, aren't we?" I smiled at Rin, who was laughing his head off, so I picked up the scattered remains of snow and threw it at him, actually hitting the target this time, which was Rin.

"If you'll actually not try to prank me for once," I said, forcing myself not to giggle at him getting up from his daze, "I brought a friend, which was why I was late."

Kellen waved, and Rin finally looked at the sparrow man next to me, but when they made eye contact, their faces went into shock. We finally realized something.

The two sparrow men looked exactly alike.

* * *

**Apologizes for shortness!**


	7. Another Pair

**Who's ready to guess why the two look alike? **

-line break-

_Minutes later…_

Rin and I flew together towards the Center of Winter Woods. "Are you certain you know where the Keeper is?" I asked.

"Nope," Rin replied.

"You know, you never help." I replied.

"Hey, you're the one who brought Kellen over."

"I'm not perfect you know," I rolled my eyes, and then crashed into a building.

"I know." He laughed, landing. I swung it open, and we entered.

"Dewey?" Rin called. An old sparrow man flew over with a giant cane. A young fairy wearing icy blue clothes, white hair, and pale skin was with him. She seemed oddly familiar.

"Hello, Rin. Who's your friend here?" he said, inspecting me.

"My name's Skylar. But we recently discovered something," I began, but the door opened again.

"Skylar," Kellen raced over with Tinker Bell.

"Hi Periwinkle!" Tinker Bell waved. The two hugged, and I realized this was the sister Tink was talking about.

"So, what brought you here?" Tinker Bell asked.

"Them," I pointed over to the two boys. "They're identical."

"More siblings? I would've noticed," Dewey said. "Although, you two do look remarkably alike. Follow me."

Tinker Bell and Periwinkle were watching closely, which was understandable. I was concerned about what he might do or ask. Dewey continued. "Rin, you were born much younger than Kellen here. Almost fifty-six seasons worth!"

I silently started wondering what he might be leading to.

"But," Dewey interjected. "You two might be somewhat related." He pointed to a large snowflake in the center of the room. "Step over there."

The sparrow men did what they were told. Curious, I walked by Dewey to get a closer look. When the two stepped on, they went up.

I distinctly heard two laughs, one obviously from a baby, and another from a teenager. I listened closer to the teenage laugh. "I've heard that laugh!"

Dewey looked at me as the snowflake lowered. "I know that laugh! It's from Amity Park, where the supplies got destroyed by that dog!" I cried. "A boy with white hair had some sort of chuckle like that."

His name was Danny Phantom.


End file.
